Unexpected
by Serina67
Summary: Kaiba is looking for the right someone. Some one who will make a present for him, not store bought.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

A/N~

Serina67: Well here is my very first fan fic I ever wrote!

Yugi: *jumps up and down* Whoo!

Yami: Congrats Serina!

Serina67: Thank you Yugi, Yami *glomps them both down the floor*

Yugi: Serina! Your squishing us!

Serina67: Sorry! *looks to readers* So ya, I'll be having Yugi and Yami along with my stories! Isn't that great!

Yami: Here is the disclaimer, Serina67 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But part of this story came from a dream she had!

Serina67: Yep! An awesome dream! But I was kind of sad that it wasn't Puzzleshipping.

Yami: So I'm not with Yugi in this one!

Serina67: Ya, sorry Yami, Kaiba is taking your place in this one, but in other stories you'll be with Yugi! Don't you worry!:D

Yami: Why that Kaiba! He is taking my Aibou away from me!

Yugi: Don't worry Yami I'm right here! I won't leave you.

Serina67: *whispers lucky under breath* Well hope you guys enjoy!

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a normal Tuesday at Domino High. Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristian were talking on the stairs. Yugi was a short teen for his age. He had spiky black hair that turned red at the tips, and blond bangs that shaped his face. Tea was a tall slim girl with short brown hair. Joey was a tall teen with blond shaggy hair, and Tristian was also tall with short brown hair that spiked to a point. As they talking, Kaiba, a tall slim guy, with short brown hair and bangs that came just above his eyes, came up the stairs.

Every morning Kaiba would walk up the stairs and always saw Yugi and his friends. Yugi and Tea would both say "Good morning Kaiba," when Joey and Tristian would look away like they didn't care. And every time, Kaiba would give them a glare and say, "hi." It was like this every morning over and over again.

The next day was a bit different.

Yugi and Tea both said, "good morning Kaiba."

Kaiba hesitated before saying, "Hi...um...I'm having a birthday party today next week and your all invited. Don't forget to bring a present." With that said, Kaiba walked away and left everyone else shocked.

Yugi was the first one out of the shock, "well that was unexpected. I guess we have a party to go to, what's every one getting him?"

Joey yelled, "I'm not giving that jerk anything!"

Tristain said, "me neither dude, why would we give him anything when all he does to us is nothing. Also he's rich, he can get anything he wants when he wants it."

"Well it might not be that bad, who knows? It might be fun a t the party." Yugi argued.

"Ya," agreed Tea.

Through out the week Yugi decided to make his present instead of buying one. Tea bought something and Jeoy and Tristain just put their names on her card.

* * *

When the day of the party came. Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristain were walking and talking to Kaiba's mansion. They were shocked at all the lights and decorations and that's beside the fact that the mansion was HUGE.

The gang walked up the long drive way, and when they reached the door, Yugi rang the door bell.

Abutler answered the door, "you must be guests to master Kaiba's birthday party, please enter." The butler bestured for the four teens to enter.

Joey gasped, "the whole school must be here!"

Joey and Tristain ran off to some part of the mansion.

"Hey! Joey! Tristain!" Yugi tried to yell to then as loud as he could but the music was just too loud.

Yugi walked up to Tea and shruged his shoulder, "I guess its just you and me Tea."

"I guess so, lets go find Kaiba and give him our gifts."

"Sure."

Yugi and Tea walked around the mansion trying to find Kaiba. When they were just about to give up, Yugi spotted Kaiba in a corner drinking punch. They both ran to Kaiba, with Yugi calling out his name, "hey Kaiba!" Kaiba turned his head to see who was calling his name and saw Tea and Yugi coming to him.

"Oh, it's you two, what do you want," said Kaiba with his rough voice.

"We just want to give you our presents," said Tea with a smile.

Both Yugi and Tea lifted up their presents for Kaiba to see.

Kaiba took the presents out of their hands, "thanks, I'll put them in my room." He then left to go to his room.

Tea looked at Yugi, "wow, he said that with no emotion."

"Ya I know," Yugi agreed. "I hope he likes our gifts though, he doesn't look like the kind of person who enjoys presents."

"I agree," said Tea.

* * *

When the party ended Kaiba was in his room looking through all the presents he go that night.

Kaiba threw a present behind him, talking to himself.

"Store bought...an I don't know what to give you...cheap...expensive, UGH! I can't find a single present that wasn't store bought!"

Kaiba picked up another gift, it was the gift Tea got. The bag was a small gift bag with pokadots all over it. Kaiba opened the gift, it was a modle of the blue eyes white dragon. The he looked at the card, it has 'Happy Birthday' in the front, and in the inside it had a cartoon drawing of Joey and Tristian making peace signs with their hands. There was also a cartoon drawing of a mad Tea looking at Joey and Tristian. There were words in a speech bubble that was point to the male teens that read, 'Sorry if we Annoy you!'

Kabia set the present aside and picked up the next gift to look at.

This present was hand wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper. It was a small gift but it felt heavy.

Kaiba ripped the paper off slowly, trying not to ruin the hard work. He opened the bow and gasped at what he saw. It was a hand carved music box.

"I've never seen anything like this," said Kaiba still shocked. He looked into the box to search if there was a card. There was a hand made card inside and opened it.

Inside it read,

'To Kaiba,

I hope you like the music bow I made. It took me a while to make it.

Please enjoy, and see you in school!

From Yugi'

Kaiba looked at the music box, "it's from Yugi? But, how did he make this? It's too beautiful to be hand made by any human being."

Kaiba then opened it and let out a gasp. Inside the music box was three little carved blue eyes white drogons dancing up and down in circles along with a little lullaby tune. Kaiba was even more amazed when the three blue eyes went down and disappeared in the music box and in the center came out a little hand carved ultimate blue eyes white dragon. "Wow...finally, I found a gift that my money couldn't buy, and it's something that no one could find anywhere else in the world... I sill can't believe that Yugi made this...for me."

* * *

The next day Yugi and his friends were at the same spot on the stairs like every other morning. But today was a bit unexpected. Kaiba came up the stairs and saw the four teenagers.

"Good morning Yugi."

Yugi turned around, surprised to see that it was Kaiba's voice who said his name.

"Oh, g-good morning Kaiba."

Kaiba gave Yugi a grin and walked up the rest of the stairs.

"I wonder what that was about," said Joey.

"Ya," Yugi turned to Joey. "I guess he's in a good mood."

* * *

The next day was a Fridy, and they have Saturday off.

Joey asked Yugi, "so what's everybody going ta do tomorrow?"

"Maybe we should-"

Before Yugi could finish, Kaiba came up the stairs and said, "good morning Yugi, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

'Wow I can't believe that he's actually talking to me...' thought Yugi. "Uh, I don't know, I haven't figured it out yet. How about you?"

"My house is being renovated so I can't really go in so..."

Yugi suddenly took Kaiba's hands and said, "how about you come for a sleepover at my house? We both have nothing to do so why not?"

Kaiba felt that he had a big blush on his face and pulled his hands away from Yugi. "Uhh... Sure, I'll be at your house by seven." Then he walked away up the stairs.

Yugi knew he had a blush creeping up his face, so he quickly said to his friends, "well I guess I have plans this weekend," and he ran up the stairs to go to class.

* * *

Later that day, Yugi was getting ready for his and Kaiba's sleepover. Yugi had to move his desk that was beside his bed so that he could put an air mattress beside it.

"There that should do it," he said in a huff.

DING DONG

"Oh that must be Kaiba!"

Yugi went downstairs to open the door.

"Hey Kaiba, come in."

Kaiba entered the house, "so what are we going to do?"

Yugi closed the door behind Kaibs, "well...we could watch a movie or something..."

Kaiba looked away, "sure."

So they went to the living room. Yugi went to pick out a movie while Kaiba went to sit on the couch.

After finding a good movie, he put it into the DVD player. Then sat down on the couch on Kaiba's left.

* * *

Near the end of the movie, Yugi started to feel sleepy. He tried to stay awake but failed. Yugi's eyes started to droop. He started to sway in place and ended up swaying to the right and rested his head on Kaiba's sholder.

Kaiba stiffened when he felt Yugi's head lie on his sholder. "Uhh...Yugi?"

The only answer he got was the small teen taking a deep breath.

Kaiba reached for the TV remote and turned off the television. Then he scooped up the sleeping Yugi in his arms, bridal style, and started walking to the stairs.

Yugi's Grandpa was heading downstairs as Kaiba was about to go up.

"Uhh, hi Mr. Mutou, Yugi fell asleep, so I'm going to bring him to bed."

Solomon smiled, "sure thing, his room is the first one on your left. Also, Yugi said that you will be sleeping in his bed and he will be on the air mattress."

"Oh, sure thing. Good night Mr. Mutou."

Kaiba went up the stairs and into Yugi's room. He set Yugi down on the air mattress and put the blanket on top of him. As soon as the blanket was on, Yugi curled up into a ball. Kaiba couldn't help but smile at this.

All of a sudden, Kaiba's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and answered it, "hello?" And went downstairs so that he wouldn't disturb Yugi.

But unfortunately, Yugi was slowly waking up.

Yugi looked around his room, "Kaiba?" No one answered, but he could hear someone just downstairs talking. So Yugi got out of the bed and slowly walked to the door, and heard Kaiba's voice at the bottom of the stairs.

"How are things around the house?"

"..." there was a pause, Yugi couldn't hear the other person on the phone.

"Well I'll be there on Monday, I'm at Yugi Mutou's house for another night."

"..."

"It's great, he's very nice...and...perfect..." Yugi started to blush.

"..."

"Well see you Monday Mokuba. Bye." Kaiba shut his phone and started heading up the stairs to Yugi's room.

Yugi heard this and ran back to his air mattress bed and lyed down and closed his eyes so he still looked like he was sleeping.

Kaiba went to bed, unaware that the small teen beside him was actually awake. He turned to Yugi seeing that his back was facing him. He stared at the back of Yugi's head for a while before leaning on his elbow. Kaiba leaned forward, his head just above Yugi's head, and he put his left hand on the small teen's left shoulder. He wispered into Yugi's ear, "thank you." He then leaned down and placed a small kiss on Yugi's cheek, and turned around to settle into his bed, unawre of the still awake and shocked small teen beside him.

* * *

Serina67: Well that's the end of chapter 1! Stay tuned for the next chappie!

Yugi: I can't believe he did that!

Yami: Ya, and if he does it again, I am so going to send him to the shadow realm!

Serina67: Anyway...R&R please! Tell me how I did on my first fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Kaiba woke up to find Yugi not in his bed.

"Yugi?" Kaiba called out, but no one answered. So he got up and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Yugi was sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of tea.

Yugi looked up, "oh, good morning Kaiba! How was your sleep?"

"It was good, thanks for asking. How about you?" Kaiba gave a little smirk.

Yugi looked down at his tea and blushed, remembering what happened last night. 'It was a dream right? Why would Kaiba...kiss me on the cheak?' Yugi thought.

"It was good..." he finally answered.

Kaiba sat down on the the opposite of Yugi.

The small teen looked up, "um...do you want some tea, or a cup of coffee...?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee please."

Yugi got up to make some coffee and Kaiba followed.

"So what are we going to do today Yugi?"

"Umm...I'm not really sure, what do you want to do?"

"How about an amusement park? I'll pay for both of us."

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Yugi said with a smile. "But first, let me make your coffee."

* * *

After breakfast, the two teens got dressed and headed to the amusement park.

Yugi looked up to Kaiba, "thanks for paying for me."

"You're welcome, it's no big problem, you should know that."

"Ya, but still, thanks."

Yugi and Kaiba walked around, wondering which ride they should go on.

"How about that one?" Yugi said, pointing to a wooden rolercoster.

"Sure," Kaiba answered.

Once it was thie turn to ride, they both sat in the front of the roller coaster and strapped themselves in.

"I love roller coasters, but sometimes they can be scary," said Yugi.

Kaiba looked over to Yugi, "don't worry, if you get scared, I've got you," and he gave him a smirk.

Yugi looked away and blushed, suddenly holing the bars tighter. 'Is he flirting? I can't tell...' Yugi thought.

The ride started to move. It was a little bumpy, considering it was a wooden roller coaster.

As the roller coaster was at the top of the slope, Yugi gulped. 'Wow, its really high...'

Kaiba glanced at Yugi and saw his scarred face. He put out his hand in front of Yugi.

Yugi looked at Kaiba's hand, "huh?'

"Here take my hand, I got you, re,ember?"

Yugi slowly took Kaiba's hand in his own, "thanks."

Then all of a sudden, the ride moved and went down the hill.

Yugi grabbed Kaiba's hand tighter.

Kaiba smilled at this.

* * *

Yugi was relieved to be off the ride. "Wow, I didn't think it would be so scarey. It was so bumpy! My head almost hit the handle bar!"

"Ya, you okay Yugi? You were holing my hand pretty tight there," smiled Kaiba.

Yugi blushed, "uhh...ya...I-I'm okay, now that the ride is over."

"So what do you want to do next?" Asked Kaiba.

"Umm...how about we take a break and have some lunch? It's almost one o'clock and I'm a bit hungry."

"Sure."

With that they headed for the food court.

* * *

They decided to have pizza for lunch. A couple of slices of pepperoni each.

They were sitting at a table outside of the small pizza restaurant, an umbrella over their heads to block the sun. A silence was between them as they ate.

Yugi took a bit out of his pizza, getting tomato sauce on the side of his lips in the process. He looked up to Kaiba, deciding to break the silence. "So what do you want to do after this?"

Kaiba looked at Yugi, noticing the sauce on the side of his lips. He raised his hand up to Yugi's face and used his thumb to wipe off the tomato sauce. "You got sauce on your face." He then brought his thumb to his own mouth and licked the sauce away.

Yugi blushed a deep red. 'Why did he just do that?'

"Uh...th-thanks Kaiba..."

"No problem," Kaiba answered with a smirk. "How about we go on the ferris wheel, before we go on any fast rides with our full stomachs?"

"U-uh, sure...s-sounds g-g-good." Yugi just kept looking down at the table.

They got up and put their trash in the garbage and headed for the ferris wheel.

They got in the seat for two, and a man made sure that the bar around them was secure. Then the wheel moved.

When they reached the top, the ride stopped. Yugi and Kaiba looked around at the beautiful view.

"Wow," said Yugi. "I can see everything from here. It's so pretty. What do you think Kaiba?"

"Ya, y-uh...it does look beautiful." Kaiba looked away so Yugi couldn't see the blush on his face.

'What was that about?' Thought Yugi. "Well what ride should we go after this one? I can't wait to go on another ride!"

"I don't know, how about you choose?" Kaiba turned to Yugi, most of his blush from before now gone.

"Umm, how about that big one over there?"

Kaiba chuckled, "are you sure?"

* * *

At the end of the day, Yugi and Kaiba went back to the Game Shop and decided to order a pizza from dinner in Yugi's room.

"Mmm, that was good!" Said Yugi, rubbing his stomach.

"I can't believe you ate half the pizza. I didn't know you could actually eat that much," said Kaiba chuckling.

"I may be small, but I can have a big appetite."

"I guess so..." grinned Kaiba. "Hey, I brought my music box with me."

"Music box?" Yugi looked at Kaiba confused. "Oh, do you mean the music box I made for your birthday? You brought it with you?"

"Yes, I really like it. How did you make it?"

"Uh, nothing special really. Just wood, glue, and lots of concentration."

"Well, I find it amazing."

Yugi had a blush on his face. "U-uh...I didn't think you would like it that much..."

"Oh, but I do." Kaiba looked at Yugi. "how about we dance with it's music?"

"What? Dance? B-but..."

Kaiba opened his music box and turned to the small teen.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I don't really know how to dance, but I'll try."

Kaiba took Yugi's left hand in his right and placed Yugi's right hand on his left shoulder. Then he placed his left hand on the small teen's waste.

Then they began to dance.

"Wow, you're pretty good for someone who doesn't really know how to dance, smiled Kaiba.

Yugi just looked down and blushed. "Uh,thanks," then turn his head up to meet Kaiba's eyes.

When the music finally stopped, the two teens stopped dancing. Neither one of them looking away from each other's eyes.

Then, unexpectedly, Kaiba bent down and gently kissed Yugi's lips.

Yugi was shocked but closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Kaiba's lips against his.

Kaiba raised his right hand to Yugi's neck to bring him in a more passionate kiss.

This went on until they had to breath for air.

Both didn't say anything or move, they just stood there holding each other and looking in to each other's eyes.

Yugi was the first one to look down and speak. "Wow..."

"Wow what Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi looked up and said sarcastically, "wow, that was unexpected."

THE END

A/N:

Well thats it! I hope you all liked the first story I wrote. :)

R&R!


End file.
